


Promise In The Rain

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, It's been a while since I've posted huh, M/M, Rain, Saiou Week, Stars, Tumblr Prompt, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi had been dating for… around a year now. They had their first kiss up on a hill on the edge of town, the shine in their eyes much more prominent in the dark. They'd sat there, stargazing for the rest of the evening. Well, 'stargazing'. Kokichi lay his head on Shuichi chest and listened to Shuichi describe a case he heard about that involved the pattern of the stars. Kokichi likes hearing Shuichi talk.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Welcome to Saiou week!





	Promise In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It's sure been a while since I've posted huh  
> School started back so I was kinda busy, along with getting super into Among Us lmao  
> I'm not forcing myself to write though, so I'm just posting when I have something to post! I wrote this for Saiou Week on tumblr and I'm proud of it :)

Shuichi and Kokichi had been dating for… around a year now. They had their first kiss up on a hill on the edge of town, the shine in their eyes much more prominent in the dark. They'd sat there, stargazing for the rest of the evening. Well, 'stargazing'. Kokichi lay his head on Shuichi chest and listened to Shuichi describe a case he heard about that involved the pattern of the stars. Kokichi likes hearing Shuichi talk.

So here they were, a whole year later. Kokichi had something planned, and he had to trust that the rest of the class wouldn't ruin it. He had to get some of the others in on it to get it to work out, despite him never having been really close to his classmates before. He told them it was something for Shuichi though, and everyone liked Shuichi. 

He had Kaito make sure nobody was gonna be on the hill that evening. 

He had Tsumugi help him shop for what he needed (that was a nightmare!).

He had Kirumi help him make some food.

And finally, he had Kaede get Shuichi up the hill that evening.

Kokichi sat at the top, legs crossed, chin in his hands. He had the picnic basket by his side, which he intended to lay out himself so Shuichi didn't see what else was inside. He had two boxes in there, neither to be seen yet.

He looked out at the distant horizon, the sun dipping down and the stars starting to appear. He sighed.

'This is it, today's the day!' He told himself, smiling. 'As long as he turns up, this can't go wrong! Everything's been planned perfectly- obviously, I planned it- and it'll all go great!'

He shuffled around, laying out the blanket he'd brought (checkered print, obviously) so the grass wouldn't leave any stains. He'd asked around to confirm what Shuichi's favourite food and drink was, and obviously brought some Panta for himself. 

He heard distant chattering from further down the hill. He's coming!

"Why are you bringing me here again, Akamatsu..?"

"You'll see! Now, just head up the rest of the way."

"I- okay?"

Kokichi smiled as he stood up, turning around to see Shuichi arrive. He was glad Shuichi had come sorta dressed up; in fairness, he's always kinda fancy. He came with a suit jacket and tie tied loosely around his neck. The suit was navy blue, and Kokichi smiled at the purple tie he'd bought him.

Kokichi himself had come with a white jacket on, a black dress shirt underneath and white cargo pants, because a, they were comfortable, and b, he knew they kind of annoyed Shuichi. Not to the point of total irritation though, so they'd do.

"Kokichi..?" Shuichi asked, looking around at the scene Kokichi had crafted.

"Happy one year, Shumai!!!" Kokichi called, stepping over the food he'd laid out and running over to Shuichi, hugging him tightly.

"Ah, careful-! Eheheh, happy one year anniversary, Kichi." Shuichi hugged him back, looking over at what was laid out.

"Did you… set this all up?" Shuichi asked. Kokichi nodded, pulling away.

"Yep!! Sure, I may have had Bakamatsu help with getting you here, and Kirumom helped with the food, but the core idea was totally me!" He declared, grinning from ear to ear.

"You sure seem proud of yourself."

"I always am. Now, c'mon!! The tea's gonna get cold."

"The tea-?"

"Yep! You like black iced tea, right? Well, I definitely tried! It looks more brown then black though, but that's your problem now! Nishishishishi..!" He explained, plopping himself down on the blanket and patting the space beside him. Shuichi chuckled, sitting down beside him.

"Thanks, Kichi. I'm assuming you got-"

"Panta for myself? Of course! But this isn't just a drink picnic though. Drink picnic? Drinknic! Ha! And Miu calls herself a genius."

Kokichi reached into the basket, trying to angle it so Shuichi wouldn't see in, and pulled out a box. Opening it as carefully as he could manage, he brought out the strawberry cake he'd managed to make.

"Strawberry..? You really do know me well, don't you?" Shuichi asked, smiling. Kokichi nodded.

"Yup! I know you better than you know yourself, Shumai!! Now, let's eat! I'm hungry." Kokichi declared, passing Shuichi a fork as he cut some of the cake.

The two sat there for a while, eating their cake and having their drinks (Kokichi had a second slice of the cake. Shuichi just laughed as he passed the slice over).

When they had decided they'd both had enough for that night, they put the rest of the cake back in the box. Shuichi insisted they shared some with the class the next day, to which Kokichi reluctantly agreed. "Just because it's you, Shumai!"

After that, they shuffled over to a different bit of the hill, laying down beside each other, looking up at the stars. Just like last year. They could definitely see this becoming a yearly thing.

After a while of probably near suffocating Shuichi, Kokichi slid his sleeve up slightly to see his watch. 

Now was the time!

"One second, Shumai!" Kokichi said, leaning up and reaching into the basket, rummaging through.  _ 'Where did I leave it?!' _

"Hm? You ok, Kichi?" Shuichi asked, sitting up.

"Yep! Lemme just- aha! Found it! Ok." Kokichi pulled out one of the small boxes he had- the wrapped one- and shuffled back over so he was sitting across from Shuichi. He kept the box behind his back.

"Ok, Shumai, listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once." Kokichi said. Shuichi nodded, raising an eyebrow. Taking a deep breath, he started speaking.

"Shuichi Saihara, we've been dating for a year, and it has been amazing. You're super considerate, and patient with my bullshit, eheh, and just… overall a good person. So-"

Just as he reached behind his back, he felt something land on his head.

"Huh?" He looked up. "Wh- oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Clouds had formed overhead, rain starting to fall on them. No, no, no!

"Arrgh, what?! Not tonight! I had this all planned, it was perfect-!" Kokichi exclaimed frustratedly, raking a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Kichi-" Shuichi put a hand on Kokichi's shoulder, pulling him a bit closer. Frustrated violet eyes met comforting golden ones as rain pelted down.

"Listen, I'm not sure what you had planned after our picnic- which was great, by the way. Thanks, Kichi."

"Mhm…"

"But either way, it couldn't be anything too major, right? I don't mind the rain. So go ahead with what you were saying, ok?" He told him, smiling softly. Kokichi sighed, then shrugged.

"I suppose. Ok, then. Shumai!" Kokichi exclaimed, bringing back the energy he had before. Shuichi smiled a bit bigger now.

"Yes?"

Kokichi handed over the box to Shuichi, the wrapping paper kinda wet at this point but neither paying attention to it.

"Happy one year."

"Huh?! Awww, Kichi..!"

As Shuichi opened his, Kokichi quickly reached over and grabbed his box out of the basket, opening it and quickly slipping on what was inside. At that moment, Shuichi saw what was in his.

"Huh..?"

"It's a promise ring, Shumai!"

Kokichi showed him his hand, the one he'd just put the ring on. His was a silver band with three small blue stones across the center. He'd gotten theirs to match, so Shuichi's was the same silver band with three purple stones.

"Now, uhm… you obviously don't have to wear it, but… think of it as the one truthful promise I'll ever keep! I'll make sure to really marry you one day, but when we're out of this stinking school. So..?" Kokichi trailed off, watching as Shuichi examined mthe ring.

'Shit, does he not like it..?' He wondered to himself for a moment. However, after a moment, he noticed Shuichi's shoulder shake slightly.

Was he..?

"Oh shit! Wait wait wait no, don't cry Shuichi! Crap, I didn't mean to make you-"

"No, no! It's just- *sniff* Thank you, Kichi. Thank you." Shuichi said, slipping on the ring and reaching forward to grab Kokichi in a hug.

" _ Oh thank fuck-  _ heh, no problem, Shumai." Kokichi said, hugging back.

Rain kept falling on them, but they didn't quite care. Once they both pulled away, they packed up the basket and started making their way back down the hill, talking the whole way. When they got back to the dorms however (a whole hour after curfew) Shuichi may not have stayed in his own dorm that night. Kokichi… borrowed, some towels from the laundry room and got them both dried off, before promptly dragging Shuichi into bed with him.

Neither took off their ring as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
